nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Heroes
Fire Emblem Heroes is Nintendo's 2nd internally developed mobile game released worldwide on February 2, 2017. It is a simplified version of ''Fire Emblem'' that includes various characters from the series. Plot Gameplay The main gameplay is similar to the main series where the players fight enemies on a 6 by 8 grid with 4 heroes. The players move strategically similarly to the main series targeting enemies based on the the attribute triangle with Sword & Fire beating Axe & Wind which beats Lance & Thunder which beats Sword & Fire. The Colorless units (Thieves, Healers and Archers) do not have innate advantages over units and instead provide more utility. The maps are based on chapters from Fire Emblem series. Completing levels earns the player gems for each difficulty (Normal, Hard & Lunatic). The currently available chapters can be seen at the List of Fire Emblem Heroes chapters. Features Notifications Story Maps Summoning List of Fire Emblem Heroes characters When a player summons a hero, they can choose available summoning banners, among 5 summoning stones to summon a character with 5 orbs in one of 4 categories; red, blue, green and colorless. If the player fails, they can try again for 4 orbs among the remaining and it goes down to 3 orbs on them. When a hero is summoned, they have a rating of 3-5 stars with more stars being stronger. The 1-2 star versions are obtained from the Special Maps. These banners highlight 4 5 star characters doubling their chances of getting summoned. Also, during a summon, if the player does not get a 5 star character, the rate increases by .5% until a 5 star is pulled or banner ends. Unlocking Potential Units can be upgraded from lower rarities if the player uses Hero Feathers. Higher rarities grant improved stats, growth rates, and skills. The feather cost between stars increases by a magnitude for every star at the following rates. These can be reduced by merging like units, though they only reduce it by the same amount of feathers as if they were sent home. The benefits are more SP and improved stats if the merged ally was of equal or higher rank. * 1 to 2 star - 20 Hero Feathers * 2 to 3 star - 200 Hero Feathers * 3 to 4 star - 2000 Hero Feathers * 4 to 5 star - 20000 Hero Feathers Arena Duels Arena The arena is the PVP mode. On the offense, the player uses one Dueling Sword every three battles, then player must choose one of three opponents separated by difficulties Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced while trying to win seven consecutive battles before the season ends. Once selected, the fight begins on a random map with the player being unable to use Light's Blessings, so if a unit dies, it cannot be revived. If the player wins, they will get a score based on if the level of units used and the remaining units' health. Players will lose their winning streak if they surrender or lose the battle. Scores will be doubled if they use one of the 10 bonus heroes listed before selecting a fight. Earning a score of 3000 or greater in a season will give the player 1600 feathers and if the player ranks, they can earn more. The defense team is chosen based on what team is in the first slot with the unit in the leftmost slot being shown when selecting difficulty. Defending for 250+ points earns 400 feathers. Arena Assault Tempest Trials Training Tower Voting Gauntlet Development Reception The game was surprisingly a big hit. While not as big as Nintendo's other mobile efforts, the game grossed $2.9 million on its first day with around 2 million downloads, according to Sensor Tower. The game is regularly in the top 5 grossing apps in Japan's iOS and United States' Android charts, two of the bigger markets for mobile games. Critics also generally liked it though it isn't as highly. Fire Emblem Heroes receives a "mixed or average review" according to Metacritic, receiving a metascore of 72/100 on its iOS version.Fire Emblem Heroes on iOS - Metacritic While on whatoplay.com, it holds an aggregate score of 8.49Fire Emblem Heroes on iOS - whatoplay.com and 8.16Fire Emblem Heroes on android - whatoplay.com on iOS and android respectively. ES: Fire Emblem Heroes References Category:2017 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Nintendo games Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Strategy games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Free to Play games